A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to faucets which use replaceable valve cartridges. These cartridges usually have ceramic disks for sealing and are of the non-rise type. In faucets of this type, separate valve units are often used for the hot and cold water supply, with the outlets of each valve unit being connected to a common discharge spout.
B. Description Of The Art
"Non-rise" ceramic disk cartridge valve units are well known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,770. As indicated in that patent, a problem common to valves of this type is the need for an inexpensive and easy means for converting the valve from clockwise (e.g., cold water) operation to counterclockwise (e.g., hot water) operation at the time of installation (so as to avoid the need for manufacturing and inventorying two different valves). The prior art has sought to solve this problem using a number of different approaches, none of which has both the simplicity and all the advantages of the present invention.
Another problem associated with valves of this type is that the spindle in some valves is not held in a precise and secure manner. This has been found to occur where a groove for a retaining clip is machined into the spindle. If the groove is not machined at a precise location, there can be undesired play (with increased wear on the ceramic parts). Other problems with valves of this type are the creation of turbulence in the water (with resulting noise and wear) as the water passes through the valve body, the fact that some valves of this type begin to require greater levels of torque to turn the valve spindle as the valve ages, and the fact that where reverse pressure occurs the bottom seal can sometimes be drawn out of the bottom of the valve body. Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for an improved valve of this type.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
In one aspect, the invention provides a removable cartridge type valve for use in a faucet housing or the like, the housing having an inlet in its bottom and an outlet. The cartridge valve has a valve body with an axial bore and an open lower end for fluid communication with the inlet in the bottom of the housing. There is also at least one outlet in the valve body for fluid communication with the outlet in the housing.
A stationary valve element and a movable valve element both are positioned in the valve body for regulating fluid flow through the valve in response to rotation of the movable element over the stationary element. A rotatable spindle is sealed within an upper end of the axial bore of the valve body, the spindle having one end extending outside of the valve body, and the other end connected to a drive member. Also, a groove structure is formed on an upper side of the movable valve element, the groove structure being capable of receiving the drive member in two positions which are more than 10.degree. but less than 170.degree. rotationally disposed with respect to each other.
There is also a stop formed on the valve body to limit the rotation of the spindle. Contact between the drive member and the movable valve element in response to rotation of the spindle rotates the movable valve element over the stationary valve element. Changing the relative positions of the groove structure and drive member between the first and second receiving positions causes a conversion of the valve from a right hand valve to a left hand valve or vice versa. Preferably, the groove structure is in the form of a cross.
A ring-like grooveless type retaining member (e.g. a push nut) is positioned on the spindle outside the valve body to restrict downward movement of the spindle. The ring has on its inner periphery at least one tooth which projects upward at an angle relative to the plane of the outer portion of the ring.
In another preferred form, the stationary valve element is in the form of a disk and the disk has a bottom peripheral groove. A gasket is positioned so that one portion of it is held on the peripheral groove and another portion of it extends radially outward under the valve body.
In another aspect, the invention provides a fluid control valve with a body having an axial bore, an open lower inlet end, and an outlet. Also provided are a stationary valve element and a movable valve element, both being positioned in the valve body for regulating fluid flow through the valve in response to rotation of the movable element over the stationary element.
A rotatable spindle is sealed within an upper end of the axial bore of the valve body, the spindle having one end extending outside of the valve body and the other end connected to a drive member. A groove structure is formed on an upper side of the movable valve element, the groove structure being capable of receiving the drive member in two positions which are more than 10.degree. but less than 170.degree. rotationally disposed with respect to each other.
A stop is formed on the valve body to limit the rotation of the spindle. Contact between the drive member and the movable valve element in response to rotation of the spindle rotates the movable valve element over the stationary valve element. Changing the relative positions of the groove structure and drive member between the first and second receiving positions causes a conversion of the valve from a right hand valve to a left hand valve or vice versa.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a removable cartridge type valve for use in a faucet housing or the like. The housing has an inlet in the bottom of the housing and an outlet. The cartridge type valve has a valve body with an axial bore and an open lower end for fluid communication with the inlet in the bottom of the housing and at least one outlet in the valve body for fluid communication with the outlet in the housing.
There is also a stationary valve element and a movable valve element, both being positioned in the valve body for regulating fluid flow through the valve in response to rotation of the movable element over the stationary element. A rotatable spindle is sealed within an upper end of the axial bore of the valve body, the rotatable spindle having a shank portion extending outside the valve body. A drive member is connected to the lower end of the spindle.
Means are operatively associated with the drive member and the movable valve element to provide driving contact between the drive member and the movable valve element. A ring-like retaining member (e.g. a push nut) is also operatively positioned on the shank portion of the rotatable spindle outside the valve body to retain the rotatable spindle in the valve body, the retaining member being ring-like and having on its inner periphery at least one tooth which projects upwardly at an angle relative to the plane of the outer portion of the ring. A stop is formed in the axial bore to limit rotation of the spindle, the stop also limits downward movement of the spindle in some, but not all, rotational positions of the spindle.
In yet another embodiment, there is also provided a ring gasket, the top portion of which is held between the stationary disk's peripheral groove and the valve body, and another portion of which extends radially outward under the valve body, said radial portion narrowing in thickness adjacent its intersection with the lateral portion.
It will be appreciated that the groove means permits easy right/left conversion on site, without the need for any additional parts. The retaining member/stop combination provides for secure retention and holds the stem in place during conversions. The seal at the bottom of the valve is better retained since it is sandwiched both between the bottom disk and the valve body, and between the valve body and housing. Further, the thinning of the radial portion reduces the tendency of the valve to bind over time. Flow is smoother due to contours on the disks.
The objects of the invention therefore include:
a. providing a valve of the above kind which is readily convertible to either right or left hand operation; PA1 b. providing a valve of the above kind which can be manufactured with few parts and thus at reduced costs; PA1 c. providing a valve of the above kind which can be assembled in a precise and secure manner and which better retains the bottom seal; PA1 d. providing a valve of the above kind in which water can be directed through the valve housing without unacceptable levels of turbulence and noise; and PA1 e. providing a valve of the above kind which can be produced in a cartridge unit and which minimizes binding of the valve disks.
These and still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description which follows. In the detailed description below, the preferred embodiment of the invention will be described in reference to the accompanying drawings. This embodiment does not represent the full scope of the invention. Rather the invention may be employed in other embodiments. Reference should therefore be made to the claims herein for interpreting the breadth of the invention.